If I can't have you nobody can
by Pavi's Only Girl
Summary: Tina loved Pavi ever since she was eleven years old. But the non-stopping womanizing of the middle Largo son made her heart harden with time to avoid getting more and more hurt. On the last night of his freedom, she plans a surprise for him, but not a usual one... Not the kind of Tinavi I usually write and roleplay. I hope your heart doesn't break... much.


"I can't live without you, you know. You are the light of my life, the meaning of it and I will let nothing take this away from me. I wanted to tell you because..." Tina Largo sighed in front of the mirror and looked down, closing her eyes and taking in a deep breath, determination clear on her young face as she looked up into her vanity again. "I started feeling strange and then, Amber made me think better of it. I think I'm in love... No, not with Sebastian, I know, he's hitting on me but there's nothing between us. It's... you." She whispered the word 'you' before shaking her head, disappointed once again.

She was eleven years old now. And just found out that she had fallen in love with her second in age cousin, Paviche Largo. Now, she was standing there, figuring out the words she wanted to share with him and let him know what she felt. She wore nothing but a towel around her slim body after coming out from the shower. But nothing she could think of and utter would please her. How would she tell him now? Maybe she shouldn't. Oh, the wonders of the beginning of puberty, she thought.

She shrugged it off and unwrapped the towel from around her, revealing her breasts that were starting showing, making her seem more like a young lady at the very start of her teenage years now. Her flat belly, holding butterflies for him now and some time. Her slim, long legs that she didn't know how Pavi was looking at, sometimes even staring at when she thought he wasn't even looking. But he was...

She paused. Laughs and giggles could be heard from outside. It was him, Pavi, and his latest conquest. Her eyebrows formed a frown as she heard them both but that didn't stop from walking soundlessly to her door after sliding her silky pink robe on her and closing it but not very tightly. The Largo girl placed her ear on the door and got even paler as the sound of a kiss was heard. She got sad. But that was something she couldn't stop from doing. Every time she heard him with some girl, instead of avoiding him and closing her ears and eyes, she insisted on peeking on them or trying to listen in, like she did now.

Suddenly there was a knocking on her door, which made her flinch and gasp, but she found herself again, fixing her curls and opening the door, raising her head as if some royalty, her face cold and serious, despite her blushed cheeks as she faced him. Pavi was gorgeous tonight and a blonde girl was resting her back on his bedroom door which was just opposite her own.

"Ah, mia piccola cugina." Pavi chirped happily with that grin of his, always on his lips.

Tina put her hands on her sides and nodded once. "Paviche." She loved using his full Italian name. Pavi grinned at that after looking her over. She noticed it. The girl behind him didn't seem to notice though. She seemed quite intoxicated to say the very least. "What is it that you want tonight?"

Pavi seemed intoxicated as well but not that much as his date. "Remember our-a Italian lesson tomorrow, bella?"

Tina's cheeks flushed more and for the first time she let a small smile light her face, looking a bit away not letting him see it. "Si, bello. I remember."

"Si, well-a... Could we-a cancel it-a, per favore? You see-a... I will be a little-a... occupied with Francesca there-a and..."

Tina's face turned to him with an expression of full disappointment. "What?"

Pavi let his lips pout playfully as he reached out to stroke her brunette curls. "Aww, come-a on, bella mia. We will-a do it another time-a but the Pavi will be busy-a... Please, Tina?"

She sighed. This was the first time he was canceling something he would do with her due to another woman. God, she felt so jealous. She wondered if he could somehow see it on her face and eyes; how she loathed the girl. How she hated every girl that dared touch her love. If only she knew that he also hated the boys that would even dare stare at his baby cousin... "No, this... this is alright. We will do it another time, it's not a problem for me. I will arrange something with Sebastian then."

Pavi's eyes narrowed lightly and his expression hardened a bit but not for her. For Sebastian. "That fellow-a..." He sighed. Tina smiled secretly. She wanted to make him feel the jealousy she felt and she had made it. She could see it but her smile faded on purpose so that he didn't see how she had said that to make him envious. Pavi looked down and didn't say anything more, he just took on that grin of his and kissed Tina's hand gently, looking up into her eyes. "Buona notte, cara." He retreated with his girl giggling as she leaned on him before the door closed. Tina closed hers and leaned on it, closing her eyes and sighing, a frown forming on her youthful characteristics as she heard what was going on in his room.

It was as if fate had to make them share the same corridor, as if their bedrooms just had to be opposite one another. It made things so much more difficult for her when Pavi had his fun. For years to come... Tina was growing up and Pavi was getting even more flirtatious with women. At the age of fifteen, she saw him everywhere with at least two women, one by each side of him. She was secretly opening the window facing the road and there he was, with a different one now. She would scowl and immediately close it to go to her bed and put some music on so that his giggles and kisses with the girls weren't heard.

As years passed, all these laughs, kisses and hugs, among more things Pavi did with them, would affect Tina even more. She was growing up to fully understand love and how much it would hurt if it was one sided... And the love of her life was indeed once sided. Until the day when Pavi came to his room alone.

She opened her door on her way to visit Luigi when she saw him. Her eyes widened and she took a step closer to him before regretting it and set off to leave quickly before Pavi grabbed her arm without hurting her though.

"No, Tina..." His accent was lost. "Please, stay with the Pavi... I need some company."

"Go to Amber. I'm heading to Luigi's office." She was twenty and she was sometimes helping Luigi with his work. Rotti was very pleased by this.

Pavi shook his head, frowning. Tina loved him even more but the more she loved him, the colder she was towards him. And nowadays, after all these girls, she didn't want to get even more hurt. So, avoiding him, trying to forget the only man that ever made her want to live, was the only solution for her to stop herself from getting hurt by him.

"Pavi, let go of my arm..." She said calmly, with a cold face as if she had been extremely sad for years and now she was finally getting tired.

Pavi did as she said and frowned more. "Good boy." Tina said before turning to leave.

"I broke up... Tina!" Pavi shouted and she turned to him with a harsh look on her face.

"Yeah? You will find someone else tomorrow, don't worry, cousin." Her tone was so cold and snappy that even she was surprised by it. She tunred her back to him again and this time Pavi let her go, staying behind and looking at her frowning before stepping into his bedroom.

Tina knocked on Luigi's office door. "Who is it? It's fucking open!" Luigi growled from inside and the female Largo opened, stepping inside, rolling her eyes.

"Not only Pavi is giving me a hard time, your temper's getting worse and worse." She sighed, dropping herself on the couch on which Amber was sitting normally when in Luigi's office, much like she did when in Rotti's office. Luigi stayed where he was, raising his eyebrow and moving forth a bit.

"What are you on about now, cousin? What did he do, the idiot?"

"Niente... I don't want to talk about him, you called me for repossession files, didn't you?" Tina looked up at him, moving forth also and taking some of the files in her hands, only to be cut off by Luigi who took them from her and gently settled them down. Tina was a nice person most of the time. Even though her dark side involved knife and dagger- throwing that Luigi had taught her all about from the age of four.

Luigi looked at her as if looking at a person equal to him and just as dangerous as he was, respecting her seriousness. "What's up?"

"Shut up and give them to me." She snapped but he stopped her by grabbing her hand and tightening it a bit. This was a simple move that he was always doing with her when things were getting out of hand between them and they would easily get into an unwanted fight. He would grab her hand and squeeze it, making her look up at him and finally admit what was that bugged her. Tina sighed as she saw his calm smile; a very rare thing for Luigi Largo to do. "Fine... He told me that he broke up and all. He won't let me be, Luigi..."

Of course Tina hadn't told anyone about her feelings for Pavi. No one except Luigi... She trusted him and for a good reason. Luigi Largo had never said anything, as if she never told him a thing about it.

He sighed, looking at her. "He likes you, Tin..." He called her by the nickname he loved calling her by.

She looked up at him wide-eyed, but not saying a word. "What are you on about this time?"

"Pavi... He loves you..." Luigi whispered truthfully to her.

Tina withdrew and shook her head, still wide-eyed. "Stop it... Stop... Don't do this to me..."

"I'm not trying to fool you, but you have to know, finally." Luigi got up as he saw her getting up fast to leave his office. He had the time to grab her hand and turn her to him despite her whining and efforts to leave. "No, Tina... No! Listen to me; stop it... Listen..."

"Let me go, Luigi..." She panted a bit, trying to remain calm. "...And I won't fuck with you ever again. But don't fuck with me either."

"I'm not fucking with you, he told me-" He gasped as she pulled her hand from his own and walked to the door. "He told me, Tin! He loves you! Pavi loves you!" He had the time to shout out for her to hear him before she got out, heading to her bedroom again. Luckily never meeitng with Pavi that time.

She tried to forget it. But... no matter what she did, she couldn't. Luigi had told her this and by his looks she could tell that he couldn't be lying. Why would he anyway? As a result, as time went by, she started getting used to this. She had seen Luigi again but he never tried to talk to her about this again. And every time she saw Pavi, she never showed anything different than pure coldness. It drove the middle Largo son insane.

But this was too good to be true, wasn't it? She was practically waiting for him all her life and now, after all these girls and conquests that had passed from his bed, he finally loved her? Her?! Of all people? This couldn't be true. It couldn't be real.

"Where is your mind travelling to this time?" Luigi smirked at Tina on a day that they were in the GeneCo lounge, relaxing before a meeting.

Tina chuckled, looking at the ceiling as her head rested on his lap. "Nothing..."

Luigi giggled, looking down at her. "Come on... I know you better than this. Tell me."

"Him..." She sighed. "I'm starting to believe it now, Weeg." The nickname made Luigi giggle more and he nodded.

"Told you so. What are you gonna do now?"

She shrugged, still smiling. "What can I do?"

"Don't be a dummy. Do something!"

"No, Lu, I will let him do something about it. If it's true, he will chase me. He will try for me, he will try to get me." She was still smiling, looking up at the ceiling, then his face, moving her head a bit upwards. "If he indeed loves me, that is..."

Luigi was stroking her curls and smiling calmly down at her. "He will, I'm sure."

But fate didn't help there. After the meeting was over, Tina walked to her office, stopped by giggles and sounds of kisses. What made her freeze was his voice. She could feel her heart pounding hard into her chest before turning to see what made her gasp. There was a woman by Pavi's side and he had his arm around her waist. He froze too when he saw his cousin looking at them.

"T-Tina... Bella..." He whispered, smiling calmly.

She couldn't be more confused than this. He walked to her, hugging her and kissing her cheeks, smiling. She couldn't move to pull herself back or hug him back. Her stare was blank, as if she was looking into space. The girl behind them was smiling happily, her cheeks blushed. There was a ring on her left hand. Tina's eyes widened as she saw it and only then did she pull back to look at him.

"Pavi..." She whispered, seeing his smile turning into a grin. He picked his cousin up and spun her around a bit, hearing the girl's giggles from behind. Tears started to burn Tina's eyes but she didn't let them fall. When Pavi set her down, he grinned and giggled happily. "What are you-" She was out of words, as if her voice couldn't come out of her mouth. "What are you doing..." She muttered, feeling her breathing hitching in her throat.

Pavi giggled even more. "Bella... The Pavi is-a engaged!" He couldn't help but grin more. "I'm-a getting married, Tina!" He gigled again, hugging her to him, leaving her breathless and speechless, her arms fallen by her sides, unable to move.

"W-what..." She muttered again, forcing herself to find her composure. She had pride. That damned Largo pride that she would never let go for anyone and nothing. Especially in front of his... future wife. She forced herself to grin. She did it. She forced herself to hug him back and she forced herself to nod to his fiancee while smiling. 'Superior...' She thought to herself. 'You are a Largo. Much superior than she will ever be. Much more important...' She pulled back to look at him, smiling more. "Congratulations, cousin. I hope that you will be happy."

Pavi didn't notice that she had on purpose forced herself to change attitide, or he had persuaded himself that she was like this at first only because she was shocked. Probably happily shocked, like Amber had been when she heard the news.

Tina was far than... 'happily shocked'. She was shocked alright, but surely not happy about it. She had to fake it though. Her pride didn't let her do anything but this. She hugged Pavi once more, then forcing herself to do a handshake with his finacee before letting them go to mind their own business and she ran to Luigi's bedroom, knowing that he would be there, practically hitting his door with her fists.

"Open up, you bastard! Open the fuck up!" She yelled, seeing the door opening just before she knocked again, coming face to face with a confused Luigi, raising his eyebrow.

"What is it, cousin?" He asked. He was covered in blood from killing but she didn't get scared or uncomfortable by the sight. Someone else, a Gentern even more, would run for their life, but she just ignored it and scowled at him. She was one step from pushing him harshly but she didn't.

"He's fucking getting married to a whore!" She hissed while her eyes got all sparkly from rage. A rage he had seen only in him. It scared him. He wouldn't admit it but it did.

"What... Who?" Luigi asked, trying to figure out what was going on.

"Who, he says... Pavi! He just got fucking engaged! Good luck trying to convince me that he loves me!" She started shouting and he dragged her inside, closing the door behind him.

"Shh shh!" He said, looking at her, as she threw herself on his bed. "Be quiet, fuck! You want everyone to find out?"

"Find out what? That I love him? Yes! Damn, yes, let them know! What's gonna happen? He's getting hitched anyway!" She got up, only to be gently pushed back down on the bed by him.

"Try to relax... That fart only does stupid things..."

"Well, that fart is-" She would curse him, call him names she didn't mean, only coming to her lips out of anger and only. She loved Pavi, more than a cousin... She loved him. He was her soulmate.

Luigi smiled sadly. "You know you don't mean that..."

She looked back up at him, sighing. "What?"

"That name-calling about him. You love him." He knew her so well, knowing what she was going to say about him.

"Shut up. You know nothing."

"Tina, quit it. Quit playing harsh, I know you, I know how you're feeling."

"You think so? Sweet cousin, how could you... No one could, especially him." She sadly smiled and sighed, before taking off.

"Where are you going now?" Luigi sighed, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Somewhere... Anywhere to be alone." She said without turning to face him.

For weeks she was coming up with plans. Plans of how to press herself to be strong and surpass this weakness she felt. Or plans about leaving Sanitarium forever. What was it worth without him? Meanwhile, Pavi and his fiancee were planning the wedding so eagerly. Tina never thought he'd be so happy and eager to get married and leave his life as a bachelor behind and bury it. Like she should bury any dreams she ever had for them to be together. Or should she do so?

The days were passing fast. Her plan was ready for his last night of freedom. She didn't tell him anything. She knew that he would have his bachelor party with his friends and many... oh many girls to join them... She had left him a message in his room. He read it when he came back from the party, being intoxicated but still able to understand and read it.

"Mio caro cugino... Mio bello... Come to my bedroom when you read this... As you are. Tina."

He smirked and let the note fall on the floor as he got out of his room, not even minding closing the door and fast knocked on her own. She lifted her head from her palms, hiding her face, trying not to sob into her hands for the past half hour. She sighed and went to open the door. It was like she fought a million battles to prevent herself from crying at the sight of his grinning, happy face looking at her.

"Cugina!" He sang, clearly dizzy from alcohol. His ascot was loose and the top button of his shirt opened. She smiled and let him come in, not saying a word. She couldn't talk. Her voice wouldn't come out without cracking. She just smirked and pulled him from his shirt, dragging him to her bed and pushing him down on it. She turned to face him, standing in front of him. He blinked his eyes, both startled and confused, but so turned on. "Tina... Bella, what-a... What are you-a... oh-a! Ohhh-a!" He grinned and his eyes gleamed as she started sliding the stripes of her dress down, her eyes always fixed on his.

"Shhhh..." Was all she said as she slid the ampyr ruby-red dress down, letting it fall around her naked ankles. Stepping out of it and only in her lingerie, she got slowly on him, pinning him down on her double bed that was covered with red and pink rose petals. Only candles lit the room but the heat was intoxicating. She smirked, nearly evilly. She would give him the best bachelor party...

She started unbuttoning his shirt slowly, biting her lower lip as her eyes were fixed on her work, ignoring his own that were fixed on her breasts the whole time. They never had this relationship, never did this before. And yet, it was as if she knew exactly what to do with him. She tossed his shirt to the floor and unzipped his pants, tossing them to join his shirt, followed by his boxers. He guided his trembling hands on the back of her bra, unhooking it and taking it off slowly, leaning forth to kiss her neck and breasts as he tossed it on the floor also, next to his own, still warm clothes. She moaned and closed her eyes. Her teeth sunk into her lower lip more and her cheeks got more pink. A sigh of desire escaped her as his hands, delicately, like the ones of the expert womanizer that he was, travelled down to toy with the hem of her panties before sliding them down and she kicked them off the bed.

He lifted his head to look at her, full of desire. "Bella... Carina..." His voice came in a whisper.

She put two fingers lightly on his lips. "Shhh... Tonight it's your night, handsome... Enjoy it..." She whispered back. Whispered, not to sound sexual but more so that she didn't let her voice easily break. That it would...

She leaned in and for the first time in her life she touched his lips with hers in a deep and fervent kiss, while he delicately spread her legs and kissed her back eagerly and lovingly, getting ready to get inside her. He waited... He wasn't the rapist, the impatient womanizer who wanted to have a quick fun and go. He was respectful and patient with her. He smirked when he felt her already wet for him. With a look into her eyes he silently asked for permission and she smiled and nodded, kissing his lips again as he slowly got in her, being hard and ready. It wasn't the first time she did it, but at that point a gasp escaped her against his lips, her eyes snapping open. Maybe it was the fierce desire she had to feel him. Him and no one else... And she finally did. He grinned and leaned in to kiss her neck as he created a steady pace in her, making her moan loudly for him. She wasn't the only one. Soon, he was moaning and groaning with her, matching her own pleasure, sharing the rhythm the other created, sharing kisses and caresses. As if she was his one and only, like he was always her own for her. As if it was her he was getting married to.

She tried to think about this, daydream as he got faster but always patiently. Act as if they were together. She smiled and closed her eyes at that thought. But nothing would make her change her mind. She had to do this... It was the plan. Her hands shakily searched for his own and when they found them, their fingers laced tightly, more and louder moans escaping them both as he turned her and rolled her on the bed. Now, she was beneath him as he found her lips and kissed them once more. Then her neck. His nips and suckles made her shiver and shout out for him. Her love... Her amore... That's what he was. Hers. Whatever was to happen the next day, it was she who gave him this pleasure now.

She rolled her hips with his, getting him deeper and tightened her muscles around him, giving him the ultimate pleasure. It was as if he got surprised by the fact that she knew exactly how to please him. He looked at her with a startled smirk and she smirked back at him, turning him on the bed once more, their hands still tightly laced as she started riding him again, faster and more powerfully than before. She couldn't resist the urge to lean down and bite his neck, leaving a mark. He winced in pleasure and gasped, pushing his hips deeper into her. It was her time to gasp, shutting her eyes and breathing unevenly as she felt it was time for both of them. With their breathing hitching in their throats and hoarse screams echoing around the room, they both finished at the same time. Just then, she leaned down, whispering in his ear. "Per favore, perdonami, Pavi... Perdonami, amore..." He was still panting when she felt tears rolling down her face as one hand left his and reached very slowly under the pillow his head was resting on, grasping a knife.

The last thing she saw before his eyes snapped open in shock mixed with immense pain, making him suddenly sober up, was a faint smile as he was riding his orgasm, still inside her... Her right hand swiftly stabbed his heart, while her other still tightly clenched his own, even when his fingers lightened under her own. She started sobbing as he frowned, looking up at her and panting in pain, soon to fall still under her, the hand grasping her own falling completely still now. Her eyes were opened but her vision blurry as she kept sobbing for him. She loved him. And she killed him. Not letting him marry another woman.

His eyes hanged open and she closed them slowly and gently, leaning in for a last kiss on his dead lips. The first time he didn't return it. There, against his lips, she whispered with a trembling voice. "If I can't have you... nobody can..."


End file.
